


Reassurance

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [69]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian can't tie his bowtie on his wedding day and has a mini meltdown (from nerves) and David has to talk him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

In less than an hour, Killian Jones would be a married man. It had been about three years since he and Emma had gotten together, and every second of it had seemed like a dream to him. After returning from their Enchanted Forest journey, they had grown closer together. They began to slowly see each other, but it had taken Killian nearly being frozen for Emma to jump completely into the relationship. And since then, they hadn’t looked back. Like any couple there were ups and downs in their relationship, and there were a few times where Killian wasn’t sure if they would make it or not. But despite everything, they had made it this far, and Killian couldn’t be happier.

So here he stood in front of the mirror as he struggled to tie his bow. He had spent the better part of the last twenty minute struggling with it to no avail. He grunted in frustration as he threw his bow to the ground and drew his sword that he had been forced to set aside out from the table, prepared to cut it in half.

“Killian, what are you doing?” David asked as he walked into the room and took in the sight in front of him. “When Snow told me that I should check on you, I must admit, I wasn’t quite expecting to see this.”

Killian looked up from where he was standing, sword inches away from the blasted piece of cloth, “Can’t you see? I’m slaying this death trap of a piece of attire before it becomes my undoing.”

David shook his head at his future son-in-law, and the person whose best man he currently was. “Let me help you with that,” David said, as he reached down and picked up the bow. He wrapped it around Killian’s neck and began to tie it expertly.

After a few moments of silence, David spoke again, “So do you want to tell me what this is really about?”

Killian let out a frustrated fume, “It’s my wedding day and I can’t even tie a bloody bow! How is Emma supposed to rely on me for things that actually matter if I can’t even do this? Is having a hook for a hand going to always disable me from important moments in my life? What if I can’t hold my first born? What if I hurt Emma with it? What if this hook prevents me from all the things I want to do as a married man?”

David sat Killian down and handed him the flask of rum Snow had confiscated earlier. “Take a sip, mate. It will do you some good. Now, you don’t need Emma to rely on you all the time and she doesn’t need you to rely on her. That’s what marriage is about; sharing in each other’s good and bad moments. She loves you despite everything else. She wants to spend her life with you. If she didn’t think about everything that it entails, she never would have agreed. I know my daughter, and if she believes something, nothing will stop her. Having a hook doesn’t make you an invalid. It means you are the victim of an unfortunate circumstance, but you’ve survived for three hundred years. And not being able to tie a tie doesn’t mean anything; I couldn’t tie one for years. Hell, the only reason I can is because David Nolan has memories of knowing how to tie one. So what do you say that I walk you to the doors before I leave you to go find my daughter and walk her down the aisle?”

Killian nodded, “Thanks, mate,” he said meaningfully. He hadn’t just gained Emma since he began to date Emma, he had also gained her family, even though it had taken a bit longer for some members to come around as opposed to others.

He made his way to the helm of his ship. Emma had acquired it as a surprise anniversary present for him a while back, and they had decided it was where they wanted to get married. He stood nervously in front of the citizens of the village. Robin had offered to officiate their wedding, and Emma and Killian gladly accepted. He felt a gust of wind blow over him as he turned to see Emma walking down the aisle. Her white dress clung tightly to her upper body, but trailed down the bottom. She had a long train following her from the back.

He couldn’t take her eyes off her through the entire ceremony, and it amazed him as he managed to mumble out the words he had chosen as his vows. Through the entire thing, Emma’s eyes shone. From behind him, he knew Henry was grinning brightly, as any proud groomsmen tended to do. He smiled widely as Emma listed her own vows, taking to heart ever word she said with her melodious voice. When the ceremony was finally over, he scooped his wife up in his arms and drew her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Emma wasn’t the biggest fan of public displays of affection, but he knew she was making an exception due to the current situation.

When they finally pulled apart, he was grinning like an idiot. They made their way to the captain’s quarters for a few brief moments as the guests began to file out to Granny’s for the reception.

“Hello Mrs. Jones,” Killian addressed his new wife huskily.

She smiled brightly as she drew him into another kiss, “I don’t think I can ever get over the fact that we’re married now,” she said with a laugh. “Hello Husband.”

He pressed his lips back against his wife’s, not wanting to ever be apart from her again. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she said with a smile. “Shall we go to our reception, Captain?”

He held out his arm to his wife and she slipped her arm through it. They made their way down to the diner together, stealing kisses from each other all along the way. Killian couldn’t take his eyes off her the entire night, not able to believe the woman in front of him was his wife. He truly was the luckiest man in any realm.


End file.
